


Klaus Needs a Job: Liquor Store Edition

by PH03N1X_360



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Klaus is a Mess™, Klaus needs a job, Not Beta Read We Die Like Ben, One sentence prompts, accidental arson, job searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Klaus has no money, no goals, nothing to get him out of bed in the morning. Allison aims to fix that.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 20





	Klaus Needs a Job: Liquor Store Edition

“On a positive note, I got to spend my last dollar on a McDonald’s Cheeseburger,” Klaus says as he sprawls out on the couch. Vanya and Allison share an exasperated look and Five rolls his eyes.

“Why are you like this?” Ben says from his perch on the arm of the couch. Klaus chuckles mirthlessly at (to the others) seemingly nothing. Diego sighs.

“Have you ever considered getting a job?” He says, and Klaus just shrugs.

“Have you ever had any goals?” Vanya asks, and Klaus shrugs again.

“Have you even had any reason to get up in the morning?” Five questioned.

“Uh, I was at war for 10 months, but other than that, no.” Klaus pronounced joyously.

“I’m not going to ask how you got money in the first place,” Allison mutters, massaging her temples in frustration. All of a sudden, she stands and grabs Klaus’ wrist, pulling him upright. “Come on, we are going to find you a job,” Allison states triumphantly.

“Oh no,” Five facepalms as she drags a reluctant Seance behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour or so, the door slams, announcing the arrival of the pair.

“I can’t believe you, I turn my back and-” Allison angrily rummages through the liquor cabinet and takes a large swig of the first one she grabs, regretting it instantly after realizing it was vodka.

“That was hardly my fault! Besides, I owe you now, so use it wisely, _meine Schwester_ ,” Klaus follows at a distance, the smell of smoke drifting off him in waves.

“Guys?” Vanya pokes her head in the room curiously. “What happened?”

Allison finds an open bottle of wine and takes another drink before launching into her story. “So,” she begins. “I showed him the job openings in the area, and he decided to go for the one at the liquor store. We get there, and I go try and find the owner. Meanwhile, Klaus runs into a shelve and knocks over a bunch of bottles. Then, he grabs one and tries to walk out with it. On his way out, he runs into a guy lighting a cigarette. Klaus drops the bottle and he drops his match. Why he had matches instead of a lighter, I don’t know. Anyway, this wouldn’t be an issue except the bottle Klaus grabbed had a large crack, and had made a trail leading back inside, all the way to the giant spill. The trail lit, and by the time I walked out with the owner, there was Klaus standing next to the blaze trying to put it out with more alcohol. I had to rumor the owner, and we ran.” Vanya stood there in shock for a moment, then started to laugh. When she got herself back under control, she turned to Allison again.

“I think,” She said through her remaining giggles. “I think Klaus should stay jobless...”


End file.
